Regretful Thoughts, and Tough choices
by ElectricEeveeon
Summary: The poke-mercs are introduced to a new female engineer! How will they react? Who will steal her heart? Rated M for future lemons, gore, and profanity.
1. chapter 1

**WELCOME TO A NEW MINI SERIES EVERYONE! Now, know how I said mini. This will not be very long. Maybe like 7 chapters or so, maybe 10. It will not be updated often. But i hope u will like it! v Now note, this will be a crossover.**

 **Chapter 1: New Member**

It was just like any other day in teufort. Word had spread that they will be getting a new engineer after the last one was killed. It was a female Glaceon, the first girl merc ever introduced. Maybe save pyro, but we are still not sure about the firebugs gender. Solider burst into the spaen room "HELLO MAGGOTS!" "Eey!" replied Demo. "WE ARE GETTING A NEW ENGINEER!" Solider says "We all know that ya crazy warpig." A certain bostonian replies "AND ITS A GIRL." "Wait what?!" Scout yells. "Ooh, a sheila." Sniper says with a slight tone of lust in his voice. "Nothing will tear me from sasha!" Heavy said. "Lets see who will claim her first." Spy says as he uncloaks. "Great, anozer body to heal." Medic complains. Pyro stays silent as they usual do. They all hear a car door shut outside. "QUICK! EVERYBODY TO POSITIONS!" Solidier demands.

 **Zoeys (new member) pov**

"Lets see what this job has to offer!" She walks into spawn. "Heya fellas!" "Never, NEVER! TOUCH MY GUN!" Heavy yells as he chokes scout. Heavy was about to punch scout in the balls when Zoey gave him a funny look. He dropped scout and smiled. "Hello new engineer!" Heavy says!

 ** _Hey guys! I just wanted to point something out._**

 ** _Scout=Flareon_**

 ** _Heavy=Vaporeon_**

 ** _Solider=Jolteon_**

 ** _Pyro=???_**

 ** _Demo=Umbreon (not being racist)_**

 ** _Sniper=Espeon_**

 ** _Medic=Leafeon_**

 ** _Spy=Eevee_**

 ** _Engie(Zoey)=Glaceon_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heylo everyone! This is chapter 2 of rttc (The title)! Also, there will be lemons in the future! Uh, many..lemons. Anyways, on with this sex driven train wreck!**

 **Chapter 2: Crushes**

"Ummm, alrighty then!" Zoey says as she puts down her tool box. " _cough cough_ Jeez lardfat i touched the handle with my pinkie!" Scout says, he then realizes who is staring at him. "Oh hey! The names Scout, obviously the best and most handsome member of the team!" Zoey starts giggling. "Whats so funny?" Scout asks, giving her his 'death stare'. "The way that big guy was strangling you, ya dont look to tough." Zoey replies. Heavy gives Scout an evil grin. "HELLO ZOEY. I AM SOLDIER. NICE TO MEET YOU." Soldier yells. "Mmph mmph, mmph" Pyro mumbles. "Uh, okay?" Zoey replies, confused. "I am Heavy weapons guy, and this, is my weapon. She fires 250 kilograms and 1000 pounds per minute, it cost 400 thousand dollars to fire this weapon, for twelve seconds." Heavy explains. "Hot damn!" Zoey replies. She met all the rest of the mercs and shes not so sure of what to think about sniper, if ahe were to get in a relationship with sniper he'd only want her for sex. "Well, all ya'll look like a good bunch'a mercenaries, who are we up against?" Zoey questions. "We are against ze blu team, zose schveinhoonds ruined everything!" Medic yells. "Hmm, im gonna go work some blueprints in the lab. Seeyall!" She leaves the room and Scouts already thinking about ways to get her to love him. _Maybe i can sweet talk 'er! Nah, that aint gonna work. Who am i kidding, she'll neva love me!_ Scout sighs in defeat and walks off into his room. He never stood a chance.

 **Does Scout have a chance or does he not? find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 LEMON WARNING

**Heyo everybody! Im gonna give this story a 'jumpstart', or basically write a couple if chapters to kick it off. So expect at least 1 or 2 more chapters after this one.** **Oh and one more thing, THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON IN IT, IF YOU DONT LIKE RAPE THEN SKIP IT.**

 ** _ENJOY!!_**

 **Chapter 3:** **Torture**

It had been 3 days since Zoey had moved in with the mercs, it had been pretty enjoyable. She had some laughs with Medic in the lab, and got drunk with demo and luckily they hadn't 'done it' while drunk. But something was off today.

 ** _Zoeys POV_**

It was a pretty boring day so far, demo passed out, scout, uhm...grunting in his room and medic practicing uber with heavy. But somethin' didnt feel right. I was settin up mah sentry when i found a cigarette on the ground.

 _It was fresh..._

I pulled out my shotgun and said, "Show yerself, ya snake!" Then i heard my pda go off. "Spy sappin' my sentry!" I ran to go remove it but it was to late. It had already blown up.

"Aw shucks." I said, i heard the spy laugh behind me. I turned around...

 **BANG!**

 ** _Narrators POV_**

He had shot her in the stomach. She held her stomach and grunted in pain. _The enemy has taken our intelligence!_ were the last things she heard before she blacked out.

\-- **TOIME SKIP** \--

She woke up in a small room, it had blood everywhere, even on the bed she woke up on. She tried to move but she couldn't, there were metal constraints around her legs and arms. _Oh no!_ she thought, _This is the red medics lab!_ The red medic walked in. "I see your aveke." He said, "Prepare for your examination..." he finished it off with an sadistic laugh. Oh yeah, she was naked.

He started giving her xrays and even injected a couple syrims into her, which luckily didnt do much. "Alright, off you go!" Zoey was freed from the clamps, she was very confused. But before the medic noticed she had grabbed her pistol off the side table and shot him in the head. Killing him instantly. She walked out of the room, still naked, when a red soldier and demoman grabbed her and took her into a cell of some kind. "Uuuuuuh..." Was all she managed to say before she was rammed against the wall.

 ** _LEMON ALERT_**

Soldier wasted no time shooving his already erect cock straight into her, demolishing her hymen. She grunted in pain, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed. The red soldier promptly ignored her as he continued pounding into her, showing no sings of stopping. As much as Zoey tried to push him off, she slowly started getting taken over by pleasure. She started to moan, "Oh i think she laks' it." the demoman outside the cell laughed. Meanwhile soldier was balls deep into humping her.

 _I don't know what to do_... _i'll just have to be stuck down here, they've already taken my virginity and my my weapons, with nobdy to come help me, im just gonna die here_...She thought.

"What the hell do you think your doin soldier!"


End file.
